When purchased, ovens contain one or more oven shelves, the width of which is determined by the internal dimensions of the oven. If one has a number of ovens, it is frequently the case that the dimensions differ and oven shelves cannot be used in different ovens. There is therefore a demand for oven shelves which can be used in different types of oven.
When preparing food which takes up little space, for example biscuits, it is desirable to use several oven shelves in the same oven. However, when purchased, an oven has only a certain number and type of oven shelves. Additional oven shelves which take up little space after use are helpful in this case.
There are adjustable oven shelves where the metal baking shelf itself is adjustable in size or where a metal baking shelf with fixed dimensions is located on an adjustable frame so that the frame can be adapted to the dimensions of the oven. Just as a conventional oven shelf, this type of adjustable shelf takes up a lot of space when it is not being used. Furthermore, these shelves cannot usually be used in a microwave oven.